Rules Of The Wiki
Hi there! Here are some policies as a guideline for this wikia. Message an Admin if you have any questions! More Rules and Guidelines can be found on these pages; Fan Character Guidelines, and FAQ:Royals & Rebels Fan Corner. General Policies 1.1. Jump right in! Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating OCs, adding your art and writing blog posts. 1.2. Be nice and treat people with respect. Being friendly goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, welcome new users, provide help when you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Being nice and treating people with respect can greatly impact the growth and success of this wiki community. One of the best ways to do this is to remember that the user you're speaking to is an actual person, not a computer screen, so treat people as you would if you were talking to them face-to-face. 1.3. Don't be disruptive. When we say disruptive, that means your behavior is starting to affect other people and their ability to engage on the wikia. This includes spam, vandalism, and anything else that takes people's attention away from the matter at hand towards what you're doing. 1.4. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So invite your friends and other Wikians who may be interested in this wikia to start spending time here, and give them tips on how to get the most out of their experience. 1.5. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask an admin! 1.6. Limits on language. The rule on language is that any word said on the show is allowed to be said on the Wiki. The more offensive words cannot be directed at other users or characters themselves. For example, Hate is used on EAH but is not directed at people, just objects and things. Please be aware that although you need to be thirteen years old to have a Wikia account, younger people view and contribute to the wiki, so please use language at all times that would be suitable for a younger audience. Editing and Contributing Guidelines 2.1. Categories. When you make an OC page on this wiki, categories are a great way to show what other characters are similar to yours. The wiki already has a full host of categories for you to use so please make sure the category doesn't already exist before you create a new one. For more help on Categories, visit . 2.2. British or American Spelling?. If you write something on the wiki you can use your native way of spelling, be it American or British, but you cannot change previously written text on the wiki from British to American or vice-versa. 2.3. Please remember that you cannot edit another user's page unless you are an Admin, this includes adding categories. 2.4. Commenting. When commenting, if you want to add any images to the edit you make, be aware that this could cause formatting problems with the text you write. Please do not add too many images to comments sections and only the size of 120px or smaller. Another way to add images to your opinion is to create a blog post or add them to messages, but again please use 120px size or smaller. Category:Pages of Additional Interest